A study in humanity (traduction fr)
by Adalas
Summary: Dix fois où l'Ambassadeur Sarek rencontra le Capitaine James T Kirk (Kirk-Spock-McCoy centric) Sarek POV (traduction complète)


**Traductrice** : Adalas

**Auteure** : KCS

**Note de la traductrice** : la fic en VO est disponible sur ce site. Je remercie toujours l'auteure pour son autorisation à poster cette traduction.

J'ai beaucoup aimé cet OS qui, à mes yeux montre avec beaucoup de justesse l'évolution de Sarek depuis sa toute première apparition dans l'épisode _Journey to Babel_ jusqu'à la scène finale du 6eme film. C'est un personnage peu mis en scène dans les fic mais ô combien intéressant quand on prend la peine de se pencher sur la question. De même que je trouve intéressant de voir par ses yeux l'évolution de la relation de Spock avec son capitaine. Peu ou pas de fic en français ayant été faites dessus de cette manière, j'ai donc voulu partager avec vous cette fic.

De plus, avant de lire cette trad ou la fic originale, je vous recommande d'avoir vu au préalable les films (pas ceux du reboot) car de nombreux passages y font allusion, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

La première fois que l'ambassadeur Sarek fit sa connaissance du capitaine James Tiberius Kirk, l'humain n'en sut jamais rien. Et l'instant fut si bref qu'il méritait à peine plus qu'une pensée passagère.

Amanda avait l'habitude de recevoir des communications de son fils pendant son service dans la profession qu'il avait - contre toute logique et contre le jugement bien plus avisé de Sarek - choisie. Lorsqu'il avait exprimé à sa femme sa désapprobation à l'égard de cette pratique en des termes sans équivoque, allant même jusqu'à lui interdire de mentionner ces messages lorsqu'il se trouvait en sa présence, il avait rencontré une acceptation silencieuse, comme il convenait à une épouse Vulcaine.

Il avait également rencontré une absence totale de communication – verbale, mentale, physique – durant une période s'étalant sur 4 jours, 7,85 heures et 15 secondes. Il avait découvert à son plus grand regret, longtemps après en avoir épousé une, que les humaines pouvaient être très persuasives et plier le plus fort des hommes à leur volonté. Il était parfaitement illogique que le simple fait d'être ignoré – à l'extérieur comme à la maison, pendant les repas comme au lit – puisse causer un tel bouleversement dans sa paix intérieure et pourtant nier que ce fait existait était illogique.

Il avait donc cédé lorsqu'il ne l'avait plus supporté et autorisé Amanda à parler et lui parler de leur fils si elle le désirait, tout en connaissant sa désapprobation et son manque total d'intérêt pour ça.

Ce fut par un hasard et rien de plus, qu'un soir il intercepta par la porte ouverte une communication en direct en provenance du vaisseau _Enterprise_. D'après ce qu'il pouvait entendre distinctement, Spock s'apprêtait (ignominieusement) à s'absenter du vaisseau pendant deux jours pour se consacrer à la frivole activité nommée permission – en compagnie ni plus ni moins - de son capitaine humain.

Un comportement aussi étonnamment peu Vulcain ne pouvait être attendu de la part Spock mais malheureusement il semblait que ce fut assez habituel. Le capitaine James T Kirk était un être humain dans tous les sens du terme et Spock était le total opposé dans la plupart des intérêts comme dans les attitudes.

Mais quand il entendit le rire amusé d'Amanda résonner doucement dans la pièce, il décida qu'il était logique d'assurer le bonheur de son épouse et ne l'interrompit donc pas par son espionnage.

A la place, il recula dans l'ombre pour assister à la fin de la conversation.

« Mais il y a sûrement des membres de vos équipes de sécurité qui pourraient le faire avec autant de compétences, non ? » demandait Amanda avec une dangereuse intonation pleine de ruse et de malice qui causaient bien des soucis à leur voisins Vulcain lors des réceptions.

« Sans aucun doute, Mère. » La réponse de Spock était calme, totalement dépourvue d'expression, comme il se devait. « Mais dès que j'insiste pour qu'il soit accompagné le capitaine insiste sur le fait je cite "de laisser tomber sa garde royale" dès qu'il se téléporte, et si ça n'évite pas les possibles imprévus au moins, la sécurité du capitaine sera-t-elle assurée, en conséquence, je l'accompagnerai à leur place. »

« Mais il a dit qu'il ne voulait _pas_ de garde Spock ? » s'insista Amanda souriante.

« C'était sa suggestion, Mère. J'en déduis donc qu'il se résigne davantage à ma compagnie qu'à celle de la Sécurité. »

Sa femme rit à nouveau, un son doux comme la brise du soir.

« Oh, Spock. » soupira-t-elle enfin, sa voix teintée d'amusement « Ton capitaine est un homme très... intéressant. »

« En effet. »

« Dans tous les cas, je te souhaite bonne chance dans ton... devoir d'assurer la sécurité de ton capitaine sur cette planète. » dit-elle après une courte pause « Et... »

Le bruit chuintant des portes automatiques filtra à travers le canal et une voix humaine raisonna clairement dans la communication.

« _Aller_ Spock ! » vint le ton enjoué en dehors de l'écran. « Combien de temps faut-il à un Vulcain pour emballer sa brosse à dents ? »

Spock poussa un soupir et le rire d'Amanda tinta à nouveau joyeusement.

« J'arrive dans un instant, Capitaine. Je dois partir » ajouta-t-il plus calmement en reportant son attention devant l'écran en face de lui.

« Bien sûr. Et essaies de t'amuser, Spock. » fut la réponse illogique de sa femme.

« Les Vulcains n'apprécient ni ne détestent aucunes activités dans aucune circonstances, Mère. Ils reconnaissent simplement l'existence de chacune. »

« Oui, bien sûr, mon fils. Dans ce cas, essaies au moins de _reconnaître_ la compagnie ton capitaine durant les deux prochains jours. »

« SPOCK ! Je vais partir sans vous, je vous jure que je le ferai en ensuite vous devrez vous téléporter avec Bones ! »

« Il semblerait que je n'ai apparemment pas d'autres choix. » fut la réponse empreinte d'humour ironique.

Il secoua la tête à la présomption du capitaine humain, de son absence totale de professionnalisme en houspillant ses subordonnée et en recherchant la compagnie d'un Vulcain pour une excursion aussi frivole. Et la raison pour laquelle Amanda estimait que le devoir de son fils de protéger son capitaine était aussi amusante allait bien au-delà de sa compréhension.

Les humains.

**oOo oOo oOo**

La deuxième fois, l'ambassadeur Sarek aurait dû rencontrer le capitaine James T Kirk mais il en avait été empêché.

En raison du fait que lui-même et son épouse étaient dans le Système Laurentien pour une conférence tri-planétaire quand avait eu lieu la malencontreuse Période prématurée de Spock, et il n'avait même pas été mis au courant de la situation avant la fin de la débâcle quand l'_Enterprise_ avait sommairement résumé les faits lors de son trajet vers Altair VI.

Amanda avait été furieuse, pas seulement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas été mis au courant en raison de la politique de non interférence des réunions d'ambassadeurs, mais surtout parce que la fiancée de leur fils l'avait rejeté sans aucune raison autre que le désir charnel d'être avec un autre. C'était parfaitement répugnant, pour ne pas dire pas immoral. Si T'Pring avait souhaité l'annulation du lien de mariage, elle aurait facilement pu en faire la demande en s'appuyant sur des arguments pertinents, dont le moindre serait que Spock n'était tout simplement pas un compagnon approprié pour une Vulcaine qui n'avait pas l'intention de quitter la planète. Elle avait eu d'autres alternatives logiques que de faire appel au _Kal-if-fee_, cependant elle ne les avait pas choisies, préférant humilier Spock devant leur clan et mettre en danger la vie de ses collègues humains.

Qu'il approuve ou non l'attachement de Spock pour les humains avec lesquels il servait, le fait est que T'Pring ait mis en danger des innocents pour quelque chose d'aussi sacrée que le lien de mariage était invraisemblable et odieux.

Amanda lui avait appris quelques nouveaux jurons terriens concernant les femmes de cette espèce, à l'horreur de ses conseillers mais à son amusement intérieur quand elle avait entendu ce que T'Pring avait fait.

Il pris donc rendez-vous avec T'Pau le jour même de son retour sur Vulcain, Stonn et sa nouvelle fiancée auraient de graves sanctions pour avoir bafoué la loi sacrée et la tradition d'une manière aussi odieuse. Pas même un humain de pouvait imaginer profaner à ce point les codes antiques qui entouraient le _koon-ut-kal-if-fee_.

Son fils à moitié humain s'était plus honorablement comporté que sa fiancée totalement Vulcaine, et le capitaine et le médecin humains davantage encore. La méthode employée par le guérisseur McCoy pour contrer la tradition était une duperie, mais comme toute l'affaire n'était été qu'une vaste mascarade et que des spectateurs innocents avaient été précipités dans quelque chose qu'ils ne comprenaient pas - dans ces circonstances, ses actes avait été honorables et... même logiques.

En outre, comme son épouse l'avait si éloquemment dit, sinon avec beaucoup d'élégance, T'Pring n'avait jamais été assez bien pour son fils, un avis qu'il partageait depuis.

Spock était bien mieux avec ses compagnons humains à bord de son vaisseau.

**oOo oOo oOo**

La troisième fois que l'Ambassadeur Sarek rencontra le Capitaine James T Kirk, il avait profondément – Amanda avait gracieusement fourni le terme – indigné l'humain.

Sa relation (ou son absence de relation) avec son propre fils n'était pas l'affaire de l'humain. Spock avait fait son choix en connaissant parfaitement les conséquences de ses actes. Sarek n'approuvait pas la décision de son fils de suivre la voie d'un officier de Starfleet, bien qu'il ait fini par prendre conscience que l'acceptation produisait un état infiniment préférable dans sa relation avec Amanda, qu'une désapprobation franche et ouverte.

C'était, bien sûr, la seule raison logique pour laquelle les nouvelles des succès de Spock ne provoquaient plus sa déception comme se fut le cas par le passé.

Il n'avait honnêtement aucun désir d'entrer en contact avec Spock, principalement parce qu'après plus de quinze ans, il ne savait absolument pas de quoi ils pourraient s'entretenir. Les conversations sans but étaient illogiques de plus, il n'y avait aucun terrain d'entente sur lequel ils pouvaient se retrouver.

En un mot, ce serait extrêmement gênant. Et il devait être en parfaite harmonie avec lui-même et avec le monde qui l'entourait s'il voulait évoluer avec succès parmi les nombreuses et diverses espèces à bord de l'_Enterprise_ qui se rendaient à la conférence de Babel. Déjà en descendant de la navette, il avait pu sentir que le vaisseau était envahi par des flux hautement dangereux de manifestations émotionnelles.

Le Capitaine James Kirk était lui-même neutre, courtois, d'un calme de diplomate, même si l'humain n'était pas parvenu à former correctement le _Ta'al_ et s'était trouvé plutôt gêné de son essai infructueux. Ils furent cordialement accueillis et le plaisir d'Amanda de voir son fils filtra délibérément à travers leur lien, en dépit de son insistance claire pour qu'elle se retienne. Sa bien-aimée était indubitablement une femme rebelle et redoutable quand il était question de son esprit. Il savait depuis longtemps quelles batailles choisir et celle-ci n'était pas de celle qu'il remporterait.

Tout changea lorsqu'il demanda un autre guide pour les conduire à leurs quartiers ; il fut promptement expulsé de l'esprit de son épouse et une porte glaciale claqua entre lui et ses émotions humaines – mais pas avant qu'il n'ait pu saisir la froideur sous-jacente de la désapprobation et de la déception.

Spock ne fit lui-même aucun geste pour se défendre ou montrer son acceptation, un exploit respectable, et en réalité il n'avait pas voulu que ses paroles soient aussi blessantes, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il serait incapable de maintenir son calme intérieur s'il était forcé de s'entretenir maladroitement avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas – car Spock n'était plus un enfant et n'était plus un inadapté qui ne savait pas où était sa place. La personne calme et sereine devant lui n'était pas son jeune fils : il ne connaissait tout simplement pas cet homme.

Cependant, Kirk était éminemment révolté, même si seuls ses yeux le démontraient, et Sarek remarqua avec amusement que l'humain faisait tout son possible pour montrer à ses invités Vulcains que son Premier Officier était un homme très respecté à bord de ce vaisseau. Un avertissement à peine voilé était dissimulé dans son sourire de façade, et il aurait fait une grave erreur s'il n'avait pas identifié l'imperceptible tendresse dans les yeux de son fils face à l'indignation justifiée de l'humain.

Ce fut peut-être pour cette raison qu'il put déjà malheureusement prévoir qu'Amanda adopterait le jeune homme comme son fils au côté de son fils de sang.

_Essayez un peu de m'arrêter, mon époux_, le défi fusa à travers leur lien voilé, et il commença à regretter de ne pas avoir ses médicaments pour le cœur sur lui.

Il en aurait probablement besoin.

**oOo oOo oOo**

La quatrième fois que l'Ambassadeur Sarek rencontra James Kirk, le jeune capitaine ne fut pas conscient de sa présence.

Il se reposait comme l'avait ordonné le Dr McCoy, Amanda restant patiemment à ses côtés (l'un des effets secondaires agréables de sa maladie était le pardon total et absolu pour tous les malentendus qu'ils avaient eu) lorsque l'alarme retentit dans l'infirmerie pour signaler le code d'Or – un code d'urgence concernant la vie du capitaine. Devant ses yeux, l'affable guérisseur McCoy s'était transformé en une petite tornade d'activité fébrile, un désordre qui devint un chaos indescriptible lorsque son fils tituba entre les portes coulissantes, la panique tapie dans ses yeux, avec dans ses bras son capitaine à demi-conscient qui luttait pour respirer.

Le Capitaine Kirk haletait faiblement, ses lèvres teintées d'un bleu violacé, et quand il fut libéré à contre-cœur de la prise de Spock, les manches de l'uniforme de son fils étaient poissées et assombries par le sang humain. La Sécurité informa que l'agresseur Andorien avait été conduit en détention un instant plus tard, mais bien évidement, les dégâts étaient déjà faits, et par une main experte.

« Dehors ! » beugla McCoy à toute la salle avec une promptitude admirable en désignant les portes.

Quand Spock hésita, les yeux rivés sur l'homme qui toussait et hoquetait recroquevillé sur la civière pendant que les infirmières le débarrassaient de son uniforme ensanglanté en vue de l'opération, le docteur cessa de se désinfecter les mains durant un bref instant pour saisir son fils par les épaules et le secouer doucement. Un geste d'une familiarité choquante mais, bien entendu Spock n'objecta pas.

« Reprenez-vous, Spock. » dit le guérisseur à voix basse, la froide voix de la raison au milieu du chaos « Ça à l'air grave – mais il a connu bien pire et il est toujours là pour manquer de nous faire mourir de peur une fois de plus. »

L'indignation se mua en une autre émotion, plus furtive et insaisissable qui baigna le visage de son fils avant d'être promptement refoulée.

« Docteur, les Vulcains... »

« N'osez même pas finir cette phrase, crétin aux oreilles pointues. » claqua le docteur « Maintenant, j'ai besoin que vous partiez, parce que vous savez qu'il va se battre bec et ongles contre l'anesthésie sauf si je lui dis que vous êtes sur la Passerelle à assurer la sécurité de son vaisseau. »

Spock acquiesça lentement.

« Vous avez raison, Docteur. » approuva-t-il doucement « Je resterai à mon poste jusqu'à ce que vous m'appeliez. »

« Je le ferai dès qu'il sera stabilisé, d'accord ? »

« Prêt pour l'opération, Docteur. » interrompit doucement l'Infirmière Chapel notant l'air inquiet entre ses deux supérieurs.

« J'arrive. Allez-y _maintenant_, Spock. » Le guérisseur esquissa un sourire, et ils quittèrent la pièce ensemble pour aller dans des directions opposées.

Il n'apprécia _pas_ qu'Amanda ait remarqué avec un peu d'inquiétude et un brin de suffisance, que Spock ne leur avait pas une seule fois jeté un coup d'œil. Qu'il avait focalisé toute son attention sur son capitaine blessé plutôt que sur son parent malade.

Et il n'apprécia _définitivement_ pas sa distante suggestion comme quoi il le méritait.

**oOo oOo oOo**

La cinquième fois que l'ambassadeur Sarek rencontra le Capitaine James T Kirk, si son fils ni l'humain ne réalisèrent qu'il était réveillé et qu'il les écoutait.

Spock avait été beaucoup plus affaibli par l'incroyable transfusion que ce que le Dr McCoy avait pensé, et il avait également mal réagi au médicament utilisé pour accélérer la production de cellules sanguines. En conséquence, il avait été confiné à l'infirmerie trois jours de plus, soit (assez curieusement) le même nombre de jours que le capitaine suite à sa seconde rechute due à sa blessure.

Amanda avait fait remarquer que le médecin terrien avait été "brillant" pour avoir placé son fils et Kirk dans la même pièce pour ces trois jours, mais dès la fin de la première journée, il ne put absolument pas comprendre pourquoi elle le pensait.

Ces deux-là n'avaient fait que jacasser sans fin à propos de tout et rien, les sujets allant des équations de rayonnement interplanétaire en passant par la chose nommée "cappuccino" programmée dans les réplicateurs du mess des Officiers (et quelle était la différence entre un "mocha" et un "macchiato" dont la supériorité avait été débattue vigoureusement des deux côtés, ce dont il n'avait aucune idée et n'allait pas demander.) Ils avaient joué 15,6 parties d'échecs (les médicaments du capitaine ayant brutalement fait leur effet au milieu de l'une d'entre elles et il avait commencé à ronfler pendant que Spock l'observait, au grand amusement d'Amanda). Ils avaient intégralement lu _les Trois Mousquetaires, Hamlet_, et un autre joyau de la vieille littérature terrienne classique (si on se fiait à la mine extrêmement sérieuse d'Amanda, ce dont, personnellement, il doutait sincèrement) nommé _Jack et le haricot magique_.

A haute voix.

Ils les avaient lu _à haute voix_, jusqu'à ce que le curieux guérisseur terrien remarque le visage de Sarek et se réfugie dans son bureau, riant de quelque chose que lui seul connaissait, et dans sa frustration, il avait été proche de maugréer d'une manière terriblement peu Vulcaine.

Amanda avait seulement trouvé la chose proprement hilarante. Visiblement, encore une fois, ce n'était pas elle qui avait tenté de trouver le sommeil en entendant James Kirk baragouiner à propos d'insectes surdimensionnés et de noyaux de fruits terriens si démesurés qu'ils étaient utilisés comme des maisons par des enfants orphelins.

La troisième nuit, ils avaient apparemment épuisé leurs interminables sujets de conversation et il avait commencé à croire qu'il allait peut-être bien enfin pouvoir méditer pour la première fois depuis le début de cette catastrophe.

Il aurait dû s'en douter, mais l'espoir était, malheureusement, une émotion que personne n'était capable de complètement rayer de sa vie.

McCoy, après que son personnel se soit plaint du volume sonore de la conversation que Kirk et Spock entretenaient depuis une heure chacun à l'opposé à un bout de la pièce, avait fini par rapprocher le lit de Spock de celui du capitaine, ne laissant entre eux que quelques centimètres, et dans un éclat d'inspiration avait inversé la tête de lit et les pieds, de sorte qu'ils pourraient s'adresser l'un à l'autre sans que le poumon blessé de Kirk ne soit inutilement malmené. Le praticien avait logiquement expliqué son raisonnement face au sourcil haussé de Sarek : s'il ne se pliait pas à leurs désirs, son avis médical serait tout simplement ignoré. En conséquence, il devait s'y contraindre ou bien il ne serait jamais débarrassé de ses patients.

Amanda avait masqué un rire dans son châle et lui s'était contenté de fermer les yeux ; de toute évidence, d'après l'attitude du médecin, ce manque de contrôle sur le Capitaine et le Premier Officier était parfaitement habituel.

Mais à présent, le capitaine n'était visiblement plus satisfait de la situation, car il n'avait eu de cesse de s'agiter depuis dix minutes et quarante-trois secondes.

« Si vous n'aviez pas dit au docteur "d'aller voir ailleurs" il y a une heure, il aurait peut-être été plus attentif à votre inconfort avant de se retirer, Capitaine. » fit calmement remarquer Spock dans la faible pénombre.

« Il couvait à nouveau. » fut le grognement de réponse, empli de ce qu'il reconnu grâce à son expérience avec sa femme comme étant de la mauvaise humeur humaine.

« C'est ce pour quoi Starfleet le paye, Capitaine. »

« Oui, eh bien j'en ai ras le bol de dormir dans cet horrible lit ! On se croirait allongé sur un sac rempli de cailloux ! »

Sarek se retint de soupirer quand les bruissements recommencèrent.

« Il est composé des mêmes matériaux que celui de vos quartiers, Capitaine, c'est une réplique standard de Starfleet. » entonna Spock avec une patience admirable ; pour sa part, il aurait dit à l'humain de se taire depuis bien longtemps.

« Mais c'est pas pareil, Spock. Je ne veux pas passer une autre nuit ici. » le ton plaintif semblait à la fois fourbe et plein d'espoir.

« Si vous revenez à votre suggestion que je collabore avec vous pour élaborer un plan visant à tromper ces capteurs pour leur faire croire que nous sommes toujours dans nos lits, puis de m'évader avec vous, alors m'a réponse reste inchangée, Jim. » il y avait indubitablement une note d'amusement dans la voix de son fils, et Sarek fronça les sourcils de désapprobation. Même s'il n'y avait personne dans les parages, une telle familiarité était inacceptable de la part d'un Vulcain hormis avec sa famille proche.

« Spock, vous êtes _pas drôle_. »

« _Merci_, Capitaine. »

La réponse marmottée n'avait pas pu être inaudibles aux oreilles de Spock si Sarek avait été capable de l'entendre à travers la chambre, mais son fils ne répliqua rien si ce n'est un petit soupir qui aurait pu passer pour un rire si l'idée n'était pas totalement absurde, même pour Spock.

Après 3,6 minutes supplémentaires d'agitation, le capitaine poussa un soupir dépité et épuisé.

« Je déteste ça. » murmura-t-il.

La voix de Spock fut douce :

« Que détestez-vous, Jim ? »

« D'être impuissant alors que mon vaisseau peut être mis en pièce sans même que je le sache... »

« L'_Enterprise _est parfaitement fonctionnelle, sinon, je serai en train de superviser les affaires du vaisseau au lieu d'être ici, Capitaine. Sachant cela, vous pouvez vous reposer sans crainte. »

«... Attendez. Vous seriez la-bas ? »

« … Affirmatif. » fut la réponse prudente.

« Je croyais que vous étiez consigné ici encore un jour, comme moi. »

Une courte pause puis vint la réponse réticente :

« Le docteur m'a informé que je pouvais partir dès cet après-midi si je préférais retourner à mon poste. »

« Alors pourquoi diable êtes-vous toujours là ? »

Le capitaine était clairement contrarié de ne pas avoir été libéré, mais Sarek était plus intéressé de savoir pourquoi son fils jugeait nécessaire de rester une journée de plus ; peut-être son état s'était-il moins bien amélioré que ce que les analyses de McCoy démontraient.

« En se basant sur les observations de cet après-midi et celles des autres fois où vous avez été confiné à l'infirmerie, je... ne pense pas que vous vous seriez convenablement reposé en restant seul ici. »

Un silence, un silence béni se fit pendant treize secondes. Puis :

« Vous savez Spock, c'est vraiment... gentil. »

Les Vulcains ne reniflaient pas ; ce devait être une caractéristique que Spock avait héritée d'Amanda.

« Il est évident que vous avez besoin de sommeil, Capitaine. S'il vous plait, tâchez de dormir. »

Pour une fois, Sarek fut totalement d'accord avec la déclaration de son fils.

**oOo oOo oOo**

La sixième fois que l'Ambassadeur Sarek rencontra James T Kirk, il était rentré inhabituellement tôt d'une mission diplomatique dans le système stellaire Rubinus et avait découvert son foyer envahi par des humains.

« Sarek ! » Amanda n'avait accordé que peu d'attention à la bienséance Vulcaine : elle avait enroulé ses bras fins autour de lui et l'avait embrassé profondément à la manière humaine et Vulcaine devant leurs invités (pour être tout à fait honnête, ça avait été une _très_ longue mission de trois mois... et ce n'était pas comme si les hommes étaient Vulcains et auraient été, par conséquent tout sauf ravis).

Spock, à son amusement (car dans cette situation, l'amusement n'était que logique), semblait proprement horrifié, ce qui ne fut qu'une raison supplémentaire de se permettre de continuer pour cette fois.

« Nous ne vous attendions pas avant quatre jours, mon époux. » finit par lâcher Amanda après avoir retrouvé son souffle et sa contenance tout en désignant les humains passablement agités assis sur les bancs en pierre d'un des jardins les plus ombragés du domaine.

« Le noyau central de traitement des données de L'_Enterprise _est tombé en panne il y a deux jours, étant les meilleurs en matière de récupération de données vos ingénieurs Vulcains sont en train de le dépanner. » s'excusa le Capitaine Kirk « Et quand lady Amanda a appris que nous étions en orbite... »

« Elle a insisté pour que j'emmène le Capitaine et le Dr McCoy lui rendre visite. » acheva Spock avec un regard indulgent vers sa mère « Je suis... ravi de vous voir rentrer si tôt, Sarek, » ajouta son fils avec dans ses yeux une lueur humoristique timide « car j'ai été minoritaire ces trois derniers jours. »

Spock et Sarek étaient encore sur une voie hésitante ; plutôt comme de nouvelles connaissances qu'une famille, mais il fallait s'y attendre. Cependant, il n'avait aucune objection à aller à la rencontre de son fils à mi-parcours dans ses efforts, ainsi il ne souhaitait plus que Spock l'appelle par son nom au lieu de son titre de famille, comme il voulait de la part d'Amanda ; c'était simplement plus naturel.

Il n'était pas non plus opposé à dissiper la tension immédiate issue de son retour imprévu qu'il percevait dans le comportement de Spock, dans l'intérêt de la sérénité de la maison, bien entendu.

« En effet. » déclara-t-il avec un sourcil haussé « Alors peut-être que tu ne seras pas opposé à une conversation plus logique, oserai-je dire plus disciplinée maintenant qu'elle est rendue possible ? »

Le Capitaine Kirk s'étrangla avec son thé, manquant d'éclabousser toute sa chemise légère de civil.

« Je ne le suis pas, en effet. » fut la réponse de son fils, et il ne manqua pas la note de soulagement dans ces simples mots. A quel point avait-il été abjecte ces dernières années pour que son fils guette avec autant d'appréhension sa désapprobation, au point d'être aussi timide avec lui ?

Plus important encore, quelle importance avait cette approbation pour Spock, s'il pouvait dépasser le fait d'être Vulcain dans l'espoir de la gagner ? Même un Vulcain était autorisé à se détendre en compagnie des membres de sa famille ou de ses amis intimes, ces derniers étant rares et considérés comme sacrés et précieux par les plus anciennes traditions. Spock refusait même de se le permettre, dans l'unique but d'être perçu comme ce qu'il n'était pas entièrement : un Vulcain au-delà de tout doute possible.

« Une partie d'échec, peut-être. » offrit-il comme compromis acceptable, et cette activité susciterait peu de conversation maladroite « Tu peux difficilement avoir l'occasion d'exercer tes formidables capacités dans ce domaine à bord de ton vaisseau. »

« Quand vous voulez. » murmura le capitaine d'un air renfrogné « Je lui mets la pâtée à l'occasion. »

« En effet, capitaine. » acquiesça Spock avec le ton apaisant d'une mère rassurant un enfant nerveux « En de _très_ rares occasions. »

« Tu ne peux pas continuer à surpasser dans tous les domaines tes supérieurs devant leurs subordonnés, Spock. » poursuivit Sarek en jetant un coup d'œil à Kirk pour s'assurer que l'humain était conscient qu'il n'était pas vraiment sérieux ; l'homme avait fait preuve d'une remarquable capacité à comprendre les subtilités de la communication muette Vulcaine « Tu dois d'efforcer de te désavantager à l'occasion lorsque tu as affaire à des humains, afin qu'ils conservent leur dignité devant leurs subalternes et pour le bien de leur état d'esprit. »

« Je vais tenter de m'y astreindre. »

Désormais, les yeux de Spock dansaient, quelque chose qu'il avait définitivement hérité d'Amanda.

« Allez-y, riez. » grommela Kirk dans son verre.

« Capitaine, je vous assure... »

« Les Vulcains ne rient pas, je sais. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Ambassadeur, » rétorqua l'homme, ses doigts dansant un staccato particulier accompagné d'un verre pointé dans leur direction « J_e ne vous crois pas_. Ni l'un ni l'autre. » Il avala le fond de son verre et eut un sourire en coin « C'est de la confiance excessive. »

« L'exactitude n'est pas un excès de confiance en soi. » répondit sereinement Sarek, et le visage du capitaine prit un air blessé, sans doute pour un effet théâtral qui lui échappait complètement. Il indiqua le chemin menant à la maison.

« Spock ? »

Son fils avait l'air d'avoir avalé quelque chose de travers, mais il se redressa pour jeter un œil à son capitaine qui sourit et hocha la tête comme s'il s'agissait d'un encouragement silencieux.

Il prit soudainement conscience que Spock semblait désireux de mettre fin aux désaccords de leur relation tendue, mais seul avec lui, il restait extrêmement méfiant. Causer davantage d'inquiétude chez les invités de sa demeure – car Spock n'avait pas clairement indiqué qu'il se considérait comme un membre de la famille, après avoir été si longtemps ostracisé – n'était pas logique.

« Vous être plus que les bienvenus, Capitaine, Docteur. » dit-il en se tournant vers les humains « Peut-être pourriez-vous apprendre quelque chose. »

Il n'aima pas beaucoup le sourire prédateur qui s'étendit lentement sur le visage légèrement brûlé par les coups de soleil de l'humain ; un sourire qui témoignait des profondeurs cachée d'une vive intelligence s'il était capable de battre Spock dans l'ultime jeu de logique et d'intuition.

« Peut-être bien. » répliqua Kirk, son sourire s'élargissant tandis qu'il se levait « Je joue et je gagne ? »

« _Jouer_, par définition signifie plus de dix coups, Capitaine. » précisa poliment Spock.

« Je vais vous en montrer des coups quand nous remonterons à bord. »

« Menacez-vous mon fils, Capitaine ? »

Derrière lui, Amanda se figea ; et il en réalisa brusquement la raison et ce qu'il venait de dire – reconnaissant Spock comme étant son _fils_ pour la première fois depuis une décennie et demie.

Spock avait lui-même l'air d'avoir pris un coup physique. Les yeux anormalement écarquillés, il fixa le sol pendant un instant avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers l'humain qui se tenait à côté de lui, puis posa enfin son regard sur le visage de Sarek.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil ; chose qu'il n'aurait jamais faite s'il n'indiquait pas l'envie d'arranger la situation avant qu'elle ne devienne plus gênante. Et il était sans conteste le meilleur diplomate de toute la Fédération des Planètes Unies.

« Car ce ne serait pas avisé, Capitaine Kirk. » poursuivit-il, comme si de rien était « Ma femme est assez protectrice à l'égard de son fils ; vous devriez lui demander de vous rapporter ce qu'elle a dit à l'un des instructeurs de mon fils il y a des années... »

« Sarek ! »

« … lorsqu'il nous a informé que Spock était plus intéressé par la lecture d'une copie d'_Alice au pays des merveilles_ qu'il... »

« Père ! »

« … qu'il avait clandestinement fait entrer dans sa classe au lieu de résoudre ses équations de physique élémentaire. »

Spock avait l'air complètement horrifié, les pointes de ses oreilles teintées d'une délicate couleur olive et Amanda semblait totalement mortifiée de se rappeler avec quelle véhémence (peu diplomatique) elle avait défendu son fils contre la désapprobation bien avisée et très Vulcaine vis-à-vis de toutes ces choses terriennes.

James T Kirk semblait au bord de l'asphyxie en tentant de réprimer ses tremblements de rire – que ce soit par respect pour la culture Vulcaine ou parce qu'il n'était pas sûr que l'un d'eux en soit offensé - Sarek ne pouvait le dire, mais il avait un respect modéré et dubitatif pour la tentative de l'humain hoquetant.

Le guérisseur McCoy avait suivi toute la conversation, sa tête se tournant d'un protagoniste à l'autre, ses yeux s'écarquillant progressivement comme des billes, jusqu'à ce que leur bleu vif lui mange le visage.

Puis il grogna soudainement, comme s'il souffrait, et plongea sa tête entre ses mains.

« Pitié, dites-moi que j'ai pris un coup de chaud et que vous n'avez _pas_ vraiment fait ça. » geignit-il.

« Fait quoi Docteur McCoy ? » questionna innocemment Spock.

«_ Répondez pas._ » fut la réponse gémie « Quoi qu'il en soit, avez-vous quelque chose plus fort que ce thé, madame ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse en se tournant vers Amanda, son verre à moitié vide à la main « Je crois que je vais en avoir besoin ce soir. »

**oOo oOo oOo**

La septième fois que l'ambassadeur Sarek rencontra le Capitaine James T Kirk se fut seulement par le biais d'un contact vidéo.

« Je n'ai que des nouvelles que vous de désirez pas entendre, Amiral. » déclara-t-il sans préambule car cet humain en particulier, contrairement à certains membres de son espèce, n'appréciait pas les nouvelles indésirables rapportées de manière détournée.

Le visage de Kirk était tiré, accablé ; il se demanda si l'humain avait mangé depuis sa première entrevue.

« Alors c'est vrai... il l'a fait. » murmura l'amiral nouvellement promu, le désespoir pesant comme un boulet sur chaque mot prononcé.

« Il croyait que c'était pour le mieux. » répondit-il impuissant, car il n'avait rien pu faire pour que son fils change d'avis et n'aille pas à la rencontre des adeptes de Gol. Pour une fois – et il était trop tard maintenant – il avait été d'accord avec Amanda pour désapprouver la décision de Spock. Son fils était à moitié humain et ces émotions qu'il exécrait tant et qu'il ne pouvait contrôler parfaitement faisaient partie de son héritage. Une incapacité à les maîtriser pleinement qui s'était pendant des années frayée un chemin dans la tête de Spock sous la forme d'une insécurité, en faisant un demi-vulcain/demi-humain confus à un point décisif de sa vie.

Quand le capitaine Kirk avait, avec un désarroi évident, pris contact avec eux pour tenter de mieux comprendre ce que la décision de Spock d'aller sur Gol impliquait, ils lui avaient donné les informations qu'ils pouvaient et avaient tenté de résonner Spock, de le convaincre que des mesures aussi radicales n'étaient pas nécessaires, du moins tant que les autres n'auraient pas été explorées.

Evidemment, ils avaient échoué.

Une pensée scandaleuse lui vint tandis qu'il observait les yeux misérables de l'amiral.

« Amiral, mon fils n'a pas osé partir pour Gol sans vous en informer ? »

« Il... eh bien, il est parti sans rien me dire, mais je me doutais qu'il allait partir, je lui ai dit que si c'était ce dont il avait besoin... » Kirk déglutit, son regard se perdit pendant un instant, le temps de se reprendre avant de se recentrer sur la communication. « Il a eu mon... approbation, je crois que c'est ce que vous auriez dit, il y a deux jours. Nous avons étudié la question pendant cinq heures une nuit, et puis il a dit qu'il allait encore y réfléchir. Je crois qu'il... savait que je ne pourrai pas dire adieu, alors il est parti le lendemain matin sans rien me dire, hormis en laissant une lettre... »

« Capitaine. » Et le titre fut utilisé à dessein, car il rappelait à l'humain des temps plus heureux. « Il est bien plus probable que Spock savait qu_'il _ne serait pas capable de dire au revoir. »

La misère de Kirk était visible dans chaque fibre de son être, affalé dans l'uniforme brun d'un amiral de Starfleet, un grade dont il ne voulait pas. Selon la franche opinion de Sarek, cette promotion était un geste extrêmement médiocre de Starfleet Command et un immense potentiel perdu pour les rangs inférieurs et le département de propagande. En promouvant le plus jeune et le plus brillant capitaine de la flotte, ils avaient divisé le meilleur équipage et la meilleure équipe de commandement qui existait dans toute la galaxie ; ce faisant, ils avaient brisé des relations qui pourraient prendre des années à guérir.

Son fils avait mal réagi au changement ; Spock n'avait jamais bien réagi à l'incertitude et, après seize ans de service à bord du même vaisseau, à résider dans les mêmes quartiers, et mener une vie aussi satisfaisante, perdre tout cela aussi soudainement l'avait complètement déboussolé, et avait perturbé chaque relation qui s'était formée durant ces cinq dernières années.

Il aurait eu de sévères paroles envers Spock si son fils s'était contenté de partir sans justification pour son ami – car Kirk l'était et ce devait être respecté – au profit de la paix intérieure, pour se recentrer, et sans chercher de serait-ce que la _compréhension _de Kirk, à défaut de son approbation.

Mais Gol n'était pas pour Spock, il le savait aussi bien que son épouse humaine. Bien que ce soit un accomplissement vénéré et recherché par les Vulcains en difficulté, il pouvait voir que ce n'était pas ce dont Spock avait besoin.

« Il a dit que ça lui apporterait la paix. » finit par laisser échapper Kirk en frottant son visage hagard d'une main. « Et... et si c'est vrai, alors je lui souhaite... le meilleur, et je le lui ai dit ».

Paroles courageuses d'un homme courageux ; il ne manquait pas de l'admettre.

« Je ne peux répondre des actes de mon fils, Amiral. » finit-il par dire lentement, avec mesure « Mais je peux vous donner de l'espoir ; je ne crois pas que ce soit la bonne voie pour Spock. »

« En quoi est-ce un espoir, Ambassadeur ? » vint le murmure épuisé.

« Parce que l'ascension honorée seulement par un petit nombre qui complètent le _kolinahr_ ne se produit que pour ceux pour qui s'est nécessaire. » se contenta-t-il d'expliquer « Il suffit de voir un Vulcain pour savoir si c'est _bon_ ou non pour lui et si ça ne l'est pas, il ne sera jamais capable de le mener à terme. »

L'espoir s'alluma au fond les yeux de l'homme épuisé.

« Alors vous pensez qu'il va échouer, Ambassadeur Sarek ? »

Il pensait que la vérité était la plus réconfortante des choses à faire et cet homme ne méritait pas moins.

« Non. C'est pour vous, James que_ j'espère_ qu'il va échouer. »

**oOo oOo oOo**

La huitième fois que l'Ambassadeur Sarek rencontra James T Kirk, il commit une grave offense envers un homme innocent.

Spock était mort ; ils en avaient été informés en tant que plus proches parents, deux semaines auparavant. Son fils avait été inhumé dans l'espace, comme l'avait stipulé son testament. C'est donc avec précipitation qu'il avait modifié son itinéraire vers Vulcain pour aller à la rencontre de l'_Enterprise_ pendant qu'elle était arrimée sur Terre.

Il n'avait plus songé à l'humain depuis. Et maintenant, l'homme allait lui expliquer pourquoi son fils était mort dans ce qui était supposé être un voyage de formation pour des cadets et pourquoi l'amiral n'était pas déjà en route vers Vulcain avec le _katra_ de Spock.

Kirk avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis la mort de Spock, et contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, le toujours présent McCoy était introuvable, mais ces observations venaient en second plan après le besoin d'information. L'amiral avait consenti à unir son esprit comme il s'y attendait de la part de cet homme et, dans sa hâte de savoir, il avait initié la fusion sans préparation ni quoi que ce soit qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à de la douceur.

Son fils avait autrefois parlé en des termes élogieux de l'esprit de Kirk, de son attrait dynamique et de ses schémas de pensées étonnamment organisés, mais il n'y avait rien de cette connexion agréable et réconfortante dans la fusion qu'il partageait désormais avec l'humain.

La culpabilité était la sensation dominante, un miasme suffocant si épais qu'il ne put rien distinguer d'autre pendant un moment. Tant et tant d'horrible culpabilité que son estomac se tordit et que la nausée monta. Il vit des fragments d'années balayées par un surhomme échoué sur une planète par pitié plutôt que de tuer une race, et comment cet acte de compassion avait hissé sa tête hideuse et vengeresse et avait tué son fils. Il était choqué par le sentiment de blâme intense et paralysant qui imbibait chaque courant de pensée de l'humain. La réapparition de Khan n'était pas sa faute, et pourtant Kirk se reprochait toutes ces morts, en particulier celle de Spock.

Puis, lorsque la surface de l'esprit devant lui fut débarrassée des nuages de culpabilité, il sentit la _douleur_.

Tant de douleur, une peine si brute qu'il manqua de perdre le contrôle de la fusion, l'esprit de Kirk manqua de lui échapper avant qu'il n'ait perçu les connaissances dont il avait besoin. L'agonie brute et déchirante de celui qui avait perdu la moitié de lui-même, un chagrin si vif qu'il ne savait pas comment un humain pouvait être fonctionnel sans la gestion Vulcaine de la douleur émotionnelle, le cri torturé d'une âme qui réalisait qu'elle était désormais seule dans l'univers après avoir pendant si longtemps trouvé le réconfort en présence d'un amour qui acceptait tout. Ce n'était que grâce à Amanda qu'il savait qu'un esprit humain pouvait ressentir si profondément, chérir si intensément, aimer avec tant d'acceptation, pleurer si désespérément et perdre si _complètement_.

Il entendit dans un sanglot brisé le nom de son fils arraché à des lèvres qui n'étaient pas les siennes, avant d'enfin saisir les informations dont il avait besoin et de fuir l'esprit de l'humain, douché par le regret de ce qu'il avait commis par inadvertance.

Kirk s'éloigna de lui, les yeux inondés de larmes, car la douleur refoulée par son devoir durant ces derniers jours avait été retournée et ravivée en un maelstrom par l'intrusion mentale – Sarek n'avait pas été précautionneux.

« Pardonnez-moi. » murmura-t-il à l'humain devant lui dont les épaules tremblaient.

« Avez-vous... trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ? »

« Non. » répondit-il doucement, et le regrettant de tout son être ; presque autant qu'il regrettait d'avoir même songé que cet homme puisse être délibérément si insouciant avec l'âme de Spock au point d'ignorer les rites finaux du _katra_. James Kirk aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de profaner une chose aussi sacrée, et les réflexions peu flatteuses de Sarek avaient été infiniment peu Vulcaines – et très injustes.

« Pardonnez-moi, Amiral, j'aurais dû savoir que vous ne cacheriez jamais ce dont je vous accusais. » finit-il par admettre et les Vulcains n'admettaient pas souvent avoir tord, mais l'offense le méritait.

L'humain tremblait, l'air passablement malade, et c'était de sa faute.

« Vous devez me croire... si j'avais su ce qu'il prévoyait de faire, jamais je ne l'aurais laissé quitter la Passerelle. » murmura Kirk.

« C'est précisément pourquoi il ne vous a pas fait part ses intentions, Amiral. » répondit-il « Votre vaisseau et tous ses occupants auraient été perdus ; et il ne vous aurait pas forcé à faire ce choix impossible. »

La tête de l'humain se redressa brusquement, ses yeux noisette habituellement brillants étaient voilés par le chagrin.

« Par conséquent, ce qui est à l'origine de la mort de mon fils n'est en aucune manière votre faute, Amiral. » dit-il avec une absolue sincérité, bien qu'il aurait été plus simple de jeter la faute sur une entité qu'il pouvait voir et à qui il pouvait parler. « Vous devez cesser de vous blâmer. »

Le rire sardonique de Kirk était glacial et résonna dans la chaleur de la pièce.

« Apparemment, je ne peux même pas sauver son âme, si ce que vous dites est vrai, Ambassadeur. Alors ne me dites pas de ne pas m'en vouloir. »

« Mais je _vais_ vous le dire et vous ne_ pourrez_ pas, car il ne vous a pas instruit en conséquence. » dit il avec plus de sévérité pour faire valoir son opinion.

« Mais.. je ne le vois pas laisser tomber une chose pareille. » murmura Kirk, tirant lugubrement un fil de sa veste « Si c'est vraiment aussi important dans votre culture que vous me le dites, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas trouvé un autre moyen ? »

Le silence se fit pendant quelques instants, puis leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Quatre heures plus tard, il l'avaient trouvé.

« Votre projet Genesis a été classé, la planète et l'espace l'entourant sont désormais interdit d'accès. », dit-il, l'information ayant filtré à travers leurs fusion mentale malgré les barrières habituellement levées de Kirk entre les informations confidentielles de Starfleet. « Vous ne pourrez pas récupérer son corps, mais son _katra_ doit au moins être ramené sur Vulcain. Votre Dr McCoy ne sera pas en mesure de maintenir sa santé mentale plus longtemps ; il est marqué par un contact mental antérieur, il a involontairement accepté le transfert et rejette certainement l'essence de Spock. »

« Et nous sommes concilié à terre jusqu'à nouvel ordre, en attente d'une enquête. » murmura l'humain, les yeux luisant dans la pénombre « Je n'ai plus de vaisseau, pas de communication, pas de liberté, pas de pitié de la part du Commandement après en avoir abusé. »

« Ils vous destitueront de votre rang si vous volez un vaisseau, James. » l'avertit-il et il se demanda distraitement depuis quand il employait le prénom de cet humain.

L'amiral se leva, les poings serrés.

« Alors ainsi soit-il. »

C'était une honte qu'il n'ait compris que maintenant la profondeur de l'attachement, l'intensité de l'acceptation, la loyauté et étroitesse extrême des liens qui unissaient ces trois-là - car le guérisseur faisait partie intégrante de leur union, bien que plus modérément – avec une indescriptible force dont l'univers lui-même avait à se méfier.

« Et je vous remercie, James Kirk. » dit-il en Haut Vulcain, chaque mot témoignant le respect.

**oOo oOo oOo**

La neuvième fois que l'Ambassadeur Sarek rencontra James T Kirk, se fut au pied de la rampe qui menait à l'Oiseau de Proie Klingon.

Personne n'avait été plus surpris que lui d'apprendre que le corps de Spock avait été retrouvé, plus horrifié d'apprendre par le biais d'une transmission secondaire (initiée par McCoy, car Kirk avait été froid, brusque et d'un détachement inquiétant) que le planète Genesis s'était effondrée sur elle-même, que les Klingons avaient tué le fils de Kirk et que l'amiral avait détruit son vaisseau pour saisir la mince chance de sauver Spock des griffes des Klingons.

Le Haut Conseil Vulcain avait écouté son appel d'urgence dans un silence de marbre, même si l'air avait été parcouru par une vague de curiosité. Aucun Vulcain n'oserait refuser l'asile à une quelconque espèce, et ce groupe d_'humains_ qui avait tout abandonné dans une tentative ridiculement risquée de sauver Spock Cha'Sarek du clan de Surak, trouverait refuge sur Vulcain aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitait – et la Fédération ne forcerait pas l'un de ses membres planétaire à laisser livré à eux-même de tels héros bien qu'ils soient soumis à la controverse.

Le _fal-tor-pan_ n'avait historiquement jamais été réalisé depuis l'époque de Surak, et si une telle procédure était couronnée de succès, le groupe entier d'humain, en vertu de leur participation et de leur inclusion dans le tissu même de l'histoire Vulcaine, aurait été gratifié d'un grand honneur encore jamais donné à un humain par le passé.

Mais tout cela était évidement secondaire et sans importance pour les personnes directement concernées ; néanmoins, cela donnait à Sarek une bonne nouvelle à offrir à James Kirk lorsqu'il descendit de l'Oiseau de Proie ce soir-là.

Même un Vulcain n'aurait pu se retenir d'être ému à la vue de l'ancienne équipe de commandement de Spock au grand complet (une fois que l'impressionnant Commandant Uhura les eut rejoint) tout comme Saavik la protégée de Spock, tous participant au port de la civière où reposait le corps sans esprit de son fils. Il ne fut pas surpris quand ils refusèrent de le céder à la délégation des guérisseurs Vulcains, jusqu'à ce qu'il explique que la promptitude était vitale et qu'il était en conséquence nécessaire de se hâter.

« Docteur, savez-vous ce que l'on va faire du _katra_ de mon fils qui réside en vous ? » interrogea-t-il alors qu'ils se hâtaient vers le temple.

« Le faire sortir, j'espère. » fut la réponse laconique et il fut fasciné par l'habitude humaine d'employer l'humour pour couvrir la nervosité ou l'appréhension.

« C'est un processus ancien et mystique – et il impliquera la fusion de votre esprit avec celui de chaque Vulcains présents dans le temple. » déclara brièvement Sarek. « Beaucoup d'humains sont mal à l'aise avec ce type de contact Docteur, et un esprit réticent ne sera capable de compléter la fusion. Vous devez être pleinement consentant. »

Dans la périphérie de son champ de vision, il perçut le pli amer et ironique des lèvres de Kirk et sut que l'homme se blâmait à nouveau de ne pas être celui qui portait le _katra_ de Spock ; il était celui que Spock avait destiné à l'être, Sarek en était parfaitement conscient, mais les circonstances leur avaient imposé un autre porteur, et McCoy avait était la seule autre personne présente dont Spock savait qu'elle pardonnerait une telle intrusion.

A cette idée l'humain semblait passablement malade ; et il pouvait affirmer d'après les émanations mentales provenant du médecin effrayé que cette idée le terrifiait pour une raison inconnue, mais avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps d'en discuter, ils se retrouvèrent dans l'enceinte du temple, et le _fal-tor-pan_ allait commencer.

Il espéra que les Vulcains présents les plus réfractaires et sectaires remarquaient bien la manière avec laquelle le guérisseur humain repoussait – pour Spock – sa peur tout en étant parfaitement conscient du danger qui existait – cela représentait déjà un engagement dangereux pour un Vulcain, ça l'était cent fois plus pour un humain. Ils feraient bien d'apprendre de ces hommes.

Puis cela commença.

L'air se chargea des courants électriques des arts anciens invoqués pour opérer le premier miracle Vulcain moderne depuis des temps immémoriaux, l'ensemble du peuple Vulcain fléchissant son esprit et sa volonté vers la fusion, mettant toutes les forces à disposition pour mener à bien cette dernière chance désespérée.

Le processus dura des heures, et pendant des heures le groupe d'humains se tint debout ou assis en silence, observant et écoutant, percevant sans aucun doute les effets résiduels de la refusion et l'immense quantité de pouvoir psychique libéré et utilisé dans les profondeurs du temple.

Pendant l'une de ses courtes pauses pour reprendre ses forces, il se plaça aux côtés de Kirk. L'humain était tendu et immobile, frissonnant dans l'air nocturne glacial du désert Vulcain, frémissant sous le pouvoir qui planait sur eux. Kirk n'était pas un télépathe, mais il avait toujours été extrêmement réceptif à de telles émanations, et il pouvait dire, mieux que les autres, à quel point le processus avançait lentement et combien il était dangereux – pour ses deux amis. Si ça échouait, il perdrait à la fois Spock et le médecin l'un mort – et l'autre, pire – sombrant dans la folie. Les enjeux étaient trop importants pour jouer au hasard, et aucun humain qui maintenait une telle tension depuis des semaines ne pouvait continuer à tenir indéfiniment.

« Amiral, il y a des chambres mises à votre disposition si vous préférez vous retirer quelques heures, pendant que le _fol-tor-pan_ se poursuit. » offrit-il doucement, mais il savait que cette offre était inutile.

« Merci mais je ne peux pas partir avant de savoir. » fut la réponse murmurée, rauque, enrouée par la tension et l'impitoyable force de la nostalgie.

« Je comprends. » répondit-il et il comprenait vraiment. Comme il l'avait dit à T'Lar, sa logique en ce qui concernait son fils était... incertaine. Il était bien loin de ses convictions pendant l'enfance de Spock, il était le premier à l'admettre.

Huit longues heures plus tard, quand le soleil réchauffa l'air et brûla la brume matinale, il alla se placer à l'entrée du temple pour attendre son fils et découvrir jusqu'où l'homme devant eux était véritablement Spock, jusqu'à quel point ses schémas mentaux, ses synapses avaient été reconnectées. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de remercier James Kirk pour avoir ramené le corps et l'âme de Spock pour qu'ils soient réunis, allant même jusqu'à reconnaître avec douceur l'immense perte, le coût exorbitant que cet humain avait si chèrement payé.

« Votre vaisseau, votre fils. » dit-il avec toute la compassion que lui, un Vulcain, puisse insuffler dans sa voix.

Les yeux fatigués le regardèrent, déterminés et sans regrets malgré le chagrin toujours tapi en eux, et malgré le fait qu'il soit aussi épuisé après des jours sans sommeil et nourriture suffisants, Kirk tenait toujours (à peine) debout.

« Si je n'avais pas essayé, ça m'aurait coûté mon âme. »

Pas celle de son fils, pas _celle de Spock_ – l'humain avait une telle considération pour la vie de son fils qu'il l'estimait plus précieuse que sa vie, que sa carrière, que son cher vaisseau – que sa _propre_ âme.

Il avait été un imbécile d'avoir cru le contraire, et il envisagea de l'avouer pendant un instant très humain. Mais Spock commença à descendre lentement les marches et le reste du monde passa en second plan.

L'équipage de l'_Enterprise_ s'écarta d'eux, et après un instant d'hésitation, il prit sa décision. Il recula pour se tenir auprès les guérisseurs, et laisser James Kirk isolé pour cet instant, pour qu'il bénéfice seul du privilège de voir ce pour quoi il avait tant sacrifié.

Il ne fut jamais aussi soulagé de toute sa vie que lorsque son fils se souvint du nom de l'humain; il était des liens qui ne pouvaient être brisés, même par la mort physique et la mort de l'âme.

Après que son fils, submergé et confus ait finalement été conduit chez lui pour se reposer après l'examen de guérisseurs mentaux qualifiés, il s'était retourné pour offrir tout le réconfort qu'il pouvait aux humains qui avaient si chèrement payé ce miracle. Mais il s'aperçut que l'endurance et le contrôle de soi du capitaine avaient fini par être épuisés et qu'il pleurait silencieusement sur l'épaule d'un Léonard McCoy très chancelant et que le reste de l'équipage s'était réuni – protecteur – autour d'eux deux comme pour les protéger des yeux Vulcains indiscrets.

Kirk était entre de bien meilleures mains, aussi reporta-t-il toute son attention sur fils et se prépara à donner à sa femme désemparée des nouvelles infiniment meilleures que celles qu'elle avait reçues depuis de nombreuses semaines.

**oOo oOo oOo**

La dixième fois que l'Ambassadeur Sarek rencontra James T Kirk, il ne put être plus satisfait.

Il avait rencontré son fils dans le Quartier Général de Starfleet, vu son fils pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté Vulcain quelques semaines auparavant, incertain de qui il était, de son héritage, et de beaucoup de choses, mais surtout confus quant à _qui_ il était. Puis il avait vu dans les yeux de son fils – dès l'instant où l'équipage s'était extirpé de la baie de San Francisco – qu'il était de retour, savait où était sa place, quel était son monde et de quoi ils étaient constitués.

Spock était resté silencieux la nuit précédente à l'Ambassade Vulcaine et, quand on lui avait demandé pourquoi, il s'était contenté de répondre qu'il pensait qu'il devait être avec son capitaine et son équipage, plutôt que de rester en sécurité sous la garde de son peuple. Le jour suivant, Sarek avait été fier – oui, il avait été fier pendant un instant, avant que l'émotion ne soit dissipée et remise sous contrôle – lorsque à la surprise générale de tous, Spock s'était levé et avait gracieusement pris place entre Kirk et McCoy, comme il était dans son droit.

Kirk l'avait regardé avec tendresse, mais pas surpris, seulement avec un sourire triste chargé du regret que Spock sente qu'il était nécessaire de se joindre à lui et risquer par la même occasion la sanction. Spock était resté parmi ses compagnons d'équipage pendant l'audience, pendant la sentence, et avait été prêt à apporter son soutien quand l'amiral avait manqué de s'évanouir de bonheur, stupéfié quand on le rétrograda au rang de capitaine et que sa destinée rêvée lui revenait enfin après en avoir payé le prix lors de ces dernières années.

Sarek avait une nouvelle fois remercié le Dr McCoy pour son sacrifice, sachant que le guérisseur n'avait jamais obtenu la reconnaissance qu'il méritait et fut amusé que le médecin paraisse toujours terrifié par lui, après tout ce qui s'était passé. Il s'était ensuite attardé jusqu'à ce que la salle se vide et s'était approché de son fils une dernière fois.

L'échange avait été... plaisant et dépourvu de toute friction ou de toute tension qui avaient existé par le passé. A son retour sur Vulcain, Amanda serait ravie de ces scènes qu'il s'engageait à mémoriser le plus fidèlement possible pour les partager avec elle et sachant cela, il pouvait partir en paix et satisfait.

Il vit par-dessus l'épaule de Spock que l'amiral rétrogradé s'était attardé derrière lui, attendant silencieusement hors de portée de voix pour leur accorder un moment de vie privée, mais ne voulant pas partir sans son compagnon fraîchement ressuscité.

« Va avec lui et tes amis. » dit simplement Sarek en indiquant l'humain patient. « Là est ta place, Spock. »

« En effet. » fut l'accord tranquille, et après un adieu serein, son fils pivota sur ses talons et s'avança volontairement vers son ami qui l'attendait. Ils échangèrent un petit sourire et sortirent de la salle d'audience côté à côté, dans une parfaite synchronisation.

Sarek aurait aimé voir le visage du capitaine quand on lui montrerait son nouveau fauteuil de commandement, malheureusement, ils serait déjà sur Vulcain avant d'entreprendre une nouvelle négociation sur l'une des lunes de Tellar.

De plus, Kirk n'avait pas besoin de savoir que Sarek avait très délicatement laissé sous-entendre devant le pre-conseil de Vulcain que son statu de membre de la Fédération pourrait devenir... _tendu_, si on donnait à Kirk un autre vaisseau que l'_Enterprise-A_.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice** : J'espère ce que cet OS vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir en review, de même si vous voyez de grosses maladresses ou des contre-sens dans cette traduction qui m'a parfois donné beaucoup de fil à retordre.


End file.
